Mordecai's Break (working on title)
by Vengeance of One
Summary: Mordecai gets a break from work, so he decides to go to the coffee shop. He finally gets what he wants, but Rigby is feeling left out. Could they fix this? Rated T for swearing, violence, and undetailed love scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story, so take it easy. I accept all criticism ad hate, I know I suck at this. Sorry if its a little short,now enjoy. **

"This is the last time I'm gonna tell you Rigby, the trash in the park has to be picked up or no one is going to come here. Now pick your lazy ass up, and start cleaning, or YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson then drives away to overlook Muscleman and HFG. "Man," Rigby complained. "Why does Benson always have to be on our case?" "I don't know, dude." Mordecai replied. "But Benson does have a point. You have been slacking off a lot more than usual." "What? I do work."Rigby argued. "No you don't." Mordecai countered. "You've been sitting in the cart for an hour,whining about how hot it is while I do all the work, as usual." "Whatever man, you can work all you want, because when you do all the work, and I pretend to help, we both get paid money, and Benson still hasn't fired me." Rigby said with a content smirk on his face. "Do what you want Rigby. I'm going to ask Benson for a break."

"Ok dude, I'll come with you." Mordecai shrugged. "Whatever Rigby, unless you think you can convince Benson to give you a break, be my guest." Together, the duo left to go to the park house. "Hey, Benson?" Mordecai knocked on the door to Benson's office. "Come in." Benson replied. "What do you two need, I'm busy." "Uhh, can I take a quick break?" Mordecai asked. Benson stared at Mordecai for a few seconds before answering. "Fine. BUT. Only Mordecai can go on break." "Aw, what?" Rigby whined. "Sorry Rigby, I guess you should of thought of this when you decided not to work. Now go finish picking up the trash or YOU'RE FIRED!" Rigby sighed in defeat before leaving the room. "Mordecai, you can have a 20 minute break, I have noticed how harder you've been working. Now enjoy your break before I change my mind. I have a lot of paperwork to do" Benson said before pointing Mordecai to the door. "Okay Benson, thanks so much." "_I should visit the coffee shop. I haven't seen Margaret in a while_." Mordecai thought to himself.

**So what do you guys think**. **Good? Bad? Not even good enough to be considered writing? Regardless,tell me, I want to know how to improve my game. Once again, this is my first story, so I'm new. Vengeance of One out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just so you all know, I might not be updating so often because of school starting, but I will try to update at least once every 1-3 days. Anyways, here is the second chapter!**

As Mordecai made his way to the coffee shop, he realised that this was his first time going to the coffee shop without Rigby, so he smiled and thought,'Finally, no Rigby to interrupt things between me and Margaret.' Maybe he might actually ask her out. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by multiple guests running all over the place, trying to get a table, and a spot in line. 'Great' he thought. 'Of all the times I decide to come here, it's during the lunch rush.' He was bumped by someone, and when he turned around he saw Margaret carrying multiple trays of food. "Hey Margaret!" He said. "Hey Mordecai, sorry I can't talk right now, as you can see, the lunch rush is here, and it's just me and Eileen today." Said Margaret. "That sucks. Would you like me to help? I have time." He offered, forgetting his limited time. "I couldn't ask you to do that, Mordecai, it's practically hell right now." "No, Margaret, it's fine I have nothing to do anyways. So where do these trays go?" He said as he took the trays of food off her hands. "Over there, at the corner table." She said, pointing him towards it. Within seconds he was back. "Okay, so those people now have their food, do you need anything else done?" He asked. "Well, since Eileen is making the food and washing dishes, how do you feel about delivering the food for me while I stay at the register and make sure they don't start killing each other?" She asked. "I'm fine with it, just don't get yourself killed in the process." Together, the three quickly made it through the lunch rush, and within thirty minutes, the crowd was almost minuscule. When those last few customers left, Margaret and Eileen where finally able to take a break. As they went to Mordecai and Rigby's usual table, Margaret asked. "So Mordecai, where's Rigby? Isn't he usually with you?" "Yeah, he usually is, but Benson caught him slacking while I was working again, and let me take a quick break to relax while Rigby did the work he was supposed to." "Oh Rigby, sometimes he does cute things, like that." Eileen said, while laughing to herself. "So anyways Margaret, how have you been?" Mordecai asked. "I don't why you would be asking me that, Mordecai, because you were here two days ago asking me the same thing, but I've been fine." Margaret replied, chuckling. "Hey, a lot can change in a day or two. Rigby actually gave Don sugar, and enjoyed it, when he saved the park from the audit, and that happened in one day." "Ok Mordecai, whatever you say." Margaret replied, now laughing slightly. As soon as she said this, a customer walked in. "I'll get him, Margaret. You've been working all morning." Eileen said, while nodding at Mordecai. 'Come on Mordecai,' Eileen thought. 'I'm giving you an opening.' As she walked away, Mordecai started thinking of all possibilities that could occur from him asking Margaret out. They ranged from Margaret laughing at his feeble attempt, to her refusing rudely, and her declining due to a current boyfriend. Finally he thought,'What if...?' and made his decision. "Hey Margaret?" "Yeah Mordecai?" "I was wondering-" "MORDECAI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Benson yelled through the Walkie-Talkie. Mordecai looked at his watch. "Aw crap, I forgot! Benson wanted me back an hour ago! Sorry Margaret, I got to go." "It's ok, Mordecai." Margaret said, saddened that he had to leave. When Mordecai got back to the park, he got quite an earful from Benson, but his thoughts weren't towards the lesson Benson wanted him to learn. They were on how close he was, so he only really caught the words "ungrateful" "irresponsible" and "the worst time-keeper". Later that night, before Mordecai went to bed, he received a text from Margaret.

Margaret- What was it you were going to ask me earlier?

Mordecai stared at this for a while before replying: 'I was wondering if you'd want to go out for dinner and a movie later on this week.' It's was ten minutes before he got a reply, which said: 'Sure, I'm free on Thursday. That's my day off.' After reading this, Mordecai knew that he would not be complaining about Benson's ranting and constant reminders. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**So, there's chapter two. What do you guys think? Like I stated earlier, I won't update frequently, but I will try my best, I still am new to this, and if I'm lucky, then this will keep me busy during breaks in school. Vengeance of One out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I am back with another chapter, and I'm on a decent streak with updating, but I don't know about quality. Anyways, here is le next chapter.**

"Wait, WHAT?" Rigby yelled. "You heard me, Rigby. I'm finally gonna go out with Margaret."**(AN:this takes place before Meteor Moves or Do or Diaper, I had this idea awhile ago) **"Dude, seriously, I'm happy for you, but why do you have to go on Thursday? That's our day off, we could prank Muscle Man and have a video game marathon!" Rigby complained to his best friend. "Sorry, dude. That's just the way it is. Maybe you might actually grow up and get a girlfriend." Mordecai replied, shrugging. "I've told you a hundred times! I. Don't. Like. Eile-" "Who said anything about Eileen?" Mordecai interrupted, smirking. "SHUT UP!" yelled a blushing Rigby. "Whatever man, I got to get ready." "Get ready? Your date is in 3 days!" Mordecai shrugged. "So? Dude, I'm going out with Margaret, I gotta make a good impression if I want us to start dating." "Fine, do whatever you want, I'll just play Dig Champs 3 without you." Rigby said. "Fine by me. You'll just die on the first enemy like usual." Mordecai called as he walked out the door. 'Stupid Mordecai.' Rigby thought. 'Putting some girl in front of his bro. But what should I do? Should I sabotage his date? Yeah, that's it!'

**Oh boy, Rigby. When will you learn? Sorry this one's a little short, it's late and I have to sleep, so I had little time. The next chapter will jump to Mordecai's date. Anyways, see you next time!**

**Vengeance of One signing out!**


	4. Authors Note of Death

**Hey guys, I know that this is an authors note, but I am working on the chapter. Anyways, I will be accepting OC applications because I need some to do some things I won't leak right now, but I will only get OCs if this story is well-known or half-decent enough for people like you reviewers (thank you so much guys, you're awesome!) so for that, thank you Hey, AlexAndGia, and TiaNibs, thank you for the nice reviews. Since this is here, I might as well give you a sneak peek, so here it is!**

"So, Mordecai, what did you have in mind again?" Margaret asked. "I was thinking we could catch a movie and then eat dinner at McHooligans, if that's okay with you." "That's fine, Diaper Boy." Margaret, what did I tell you about calling me that? You know tha-" At that moment, Mordecai's phone rang."Hang on, it's Rigby." He answered his phone. "Rigby, this better be important, you just interrupted a conversation between me and Margaret."

"I know that, Mordecai, and this is important, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about overreacting on Monday. Are we still bros?" "Dude, a trivial matter like that couldn't break a twenty year friendship. It's fine, but I got to go now, Margaret's waiting for me." "Ok man, see ya. And good luck!" Rigby then hung up. "So as I was saying, Margaret,"

Rigby POV

'Good, now his guard is down, now I have time to think.' Rigby thought. 'If he's going to take her to McHooligans like he told Benson, then he's probably going to get her or himself drunk so,' Rigby gasped. 'I know just what to do.'

**So there you have it. There is a sneak peek that is probably as long as the previous chapter, so next one will be of decent length. I'm Vengeance of One and I'll see you in 1-2 days.**

**Bye all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok first things first, I am SOO sorry I didn't get this done sooner, but if you're me, it takes forever to kill an Ender Dragon, so that stole my time. Anyways, I am finally updating but my parents are getting on my case with school starting soon, so there is another reason. Thank you, RegularShowLuvr, for reviewing. Sorry about the whole Rigby sabotaging date thing, but I am truthfully running out of ideas. If you have any, PM me(i would have you do it in the reviews, but that would mean Major Spoiler alerts. *salutes*)Anyways, now we move on to the chapter. **

Mordecai walked to the coffee shop, again with no Rigby. It was time for him to pick up Margaret for the date. Margaret saw Mordecai walk in, and went to his usual spot with him. "Hey Margaret." "Hey Mordecai. Are we still up for today's date?" "That's why I'm here. I have some ideas for what we could do." "Good, I get off in 15 minutes. In the mean time, do you want anything?" "Sure, can I get some water?" Asked Mordecai. "Sure, I'll go get it." She said, while walking towards the kitchen. 'Ok Mordecai, just keep calm, don't panic, every thing will be just fine.' Mordecai said to himself. "Here you go." Margaret snapped Mordecai out of his thoughts. "Thanks Margaret, do you need to get anything before we go?" Mordecai asked. "I have everything I need right now, but I could go back to my apartment to change clothes, I'm still in this uniform." "Okay. Anything else?" "Nope, that's it." When they got to her apartment complex, Margaret asked Mordecai "Do you want to wait inside? Its a little cold out here." "Only if you're fine with it. I don't want to intrude or anything." Mordecai said. "Don't worry, Diaper Boy, it's fine." "Alright then. And stop calling me Diaper Boy." By the time Margaret was ready, Mordecai had barely sat down in a chair. Together, they walked out to the parking lot. "Wait. Margaret. We won't need the car." "Why not?" Well, I wouldn't want you to waste money in gas, because we are actually pretty close to where we are going." Margaret considered this and said "Alright. It'd probably be better to walk anyway. I haven't exercised in awhile." "Me neither, I just play video games most of the time. But then again, I'm not entirely out of shape like Rigby is. You should have seen him last week. Muscle Man dared him to eat 50 hot dogs in under 10 minutes." "Did he actually do it?" "He did, but he got a black eye from Muscle Man after he threw up in his face, and about 30 more pounds." "THAT explains why Rigby had a black eye. Why does this stuff always have to happen when I'm not around to see it?" Margaret asked as they walked. 'Maybe I should get a job at the park' Margaret thought. "So, Mordecai, what did you have in mind again?" Margaret asked. "I was thinking we could catch a movie and then eat dinner at McHooligans, if that's okay with you." Since the Theatre and McHooligans were close by each other, they could save money and gas by walking. "That's fine, Diaper Boy." "Margaret, what did I tell you about calling me that? You know tha-" At that moment, Mordecai's phone rang."Hang on, it's Rigby." He answered his phone. "Rigby, this better be important, you just interrupted a conversation between me and Margaret."

"I know that, Mordecai, and this is important, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about overreacting over your date. Are we still bros?" "Dude, something trivial like that couldn't break a twenty year friendship. It's fine, but I got to go now, Margaret's waiting for me." "Ok man, see ya. And good luck!" Rigby then hung up. "So as I was saying, Margaret."

Rigby POV

'Good, now his guard is down, now I have time to think.' Rigby thought. 'If he's going to take her to McHooligans like he told Benson, then he's probably going to get her or himself drunk so,' Rigby gasped. 'I know just what to do. Now where did I put tha- there it is.' Rigby grinned as he looked at it's contents.

3rd Person POV

"What movie are we seeing, Mordecai?" "Well, what do you want to watch?" Mordecai asked. "I kind of wanted to see Grown Ups 2 or Pacific Rim. Do you have a coin?" Margaret said. "Yeah. Alright. Heads: Pacific Rim. Tails: Grown Ups 2." Mordecai flipped the coin. "Heads. Pacific Rim it is." He walked over to the ticket box. "How may I help you?" The man said dully. "Hi, can I get two for Pacific Rim in IMAX?" Mordecai asked. "That'll be $19.97, sir." Mordecai handed him the money and got the tickets in return. "Thank you." Mordecai and Margaret walked into the theatre towards the snack bar. "Do you want anything Margaret? I'll just get a drink, but you can get whatever." Margaret looked at the board with all of the snacks and prices on it. "I'll just get a small popcorn, I guess." Mordecai got in line with Margaret and saw a teenage boy working the cash register, with pockets that appeared to be bulging. "Hey, can I get a small popcorn and a medium drink?" "Sure." The kid replied. "That'll be $14.92." Mordecai handed him the money while Margaret looked at the kid suspiciously. "Wait. The small popcorn and drink only cost $3.00 each." The kid looked scared as he heard this and said "I...um...I'm on break." He said while running away with money falling out of his pockets. "Hey! Get back here you son of a bi-" "Mordecai, don't. He's just a kid, and if he gets himself in trouble it's his fault." "Alright, Margaret. Now, which theatre are we in?"

3rd Person around Rigby POV

Rigby was on his way to McHooligans, when he saw Mordecai walking with Margaret near the theatre. 'Crap, I can't let Mordecai see me. He'll get pissed.' Rigby thought as he ran behind a parked truck. He waited for Mordecai to go inside before he continued towards the bar. As soon as he got there, he was rammed into by some teenager dressed in a theatre worker's uniform. His pockets had money falling out of them, and he had a panicked look on his face. "Sorry sir. I'm in a bit of a hurry." The kid said as he ran off. 'What an asshole.' Rigby thought. He walked to the bartender and placed a fifty dollar bill on the counter. "Hey man, I need a favour. Later on, a blue jay and a robin will walk in here soon. Whatever they order, I need you to put this in their drinks." He showed him the contents of the box, while the bartender simply nodded and took the box.

Back to Mordecai and Margaret centred POV

"That movie was awesome!" Margaret exclaimed. "It was. I love how the Robot-things turned out to be a nuclear reactor that they used to stop the portal thing." Mordecai stopped for awhile. "You know, I wonder if that entire storyline is true, because that could seriously happen in the park." Margaret replied with a laugh. "If it is, then I hope that you or Skips know how to make Jaegers. And compared to other stuff that you've told me about, that seems normal." Mordecai looked at his watch. 8:30. They still had time. "So where are we going now?" Margaret asked. "McHooligans. Apparently they have this deal where if you buy one meal, then you get one for free." "I went there once with Eileen and some other friends. We got kind of drunk, but we still think we saw someone get murdered. At least, that's what our sober friend said." Margaret said, remembering the night. "How did she say that person die?" Mordecai asked. "She said that some big guy smashed a smaller guy into a table after pulling something off his arm." Margaret said. "Um, Margaret?" "Yes?" "That was Rigby. Skips accidentally killed Rigby." "But how is he.. Never mind, I don't want to know." "Yeah, it's a long story." They were now outside of McHooligans. "After you, Ms. Haddad." "Why, thank you, Mr. Quintel." Margaret replied giggling. When they walked in, they were quickly guided to a table. When a waiter walked over to take their drink orders, they both got a diet coke, as they both stated they liked the tasted better than the original. When he came back with the drinks, he smirked like he knew something they didn't and took their food orders. While waiting for their food, Mordecai and Margaret talked and realised that they were more alike than they thought. When Margaret took a sip of her drink, she instantly felt a small, quick wave of dizziness and nausea. When Mordecai took a sip, however, nothing happened. They talked and ate until they had finished their meals and had left. Margaret, however, was getting slightly drunk-er**(A.N. no idea if there is a word for getting drunk-er)** by the second. By the time Mordecai was able to guide her to her apartment, she was singing gibberish and dancing stupidly. Mordecai helped her up the stairs to her apartment only to have Margaret throw up on his feet. "Aw crap. Margaret, I think you should rest." He told her, while trying to scrape off the vomit on his feet with the wall. "Whhyyyy?" Margaret whined. "We just got here." She slurred almost every word. "Because, Margaret, you are somehow drunk and throwing up. You need rest." "Aww, you're no fun. I know something fun we can do, though." She said with a smirk. Mordecai let out a yell as Margaret grabbed him and threw him inside to the apartment. "Come on, Diaper Boy. I know you want to." Margaret said as Mordecai sat on the couch with Margaret holding him in place. "Margaret, this isn't you. I can't do this to you." "Please Mordecai? For me?" She gave him a pleading look. Mordecai sighed. "Fine. But just because you want me to and you won't get off my back about it. This is stupid, though." Margaret stared for a few seconds before jumping on him. "Don't worry, Diaper Boy. It'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen, now hurry up." Margaret slurred. Mordecai stared at Margaret as she got up and started undressing. "I know you want to do this, Mordecai. So let's do this." Mordecai walked over to Margaret at a very slow pace, when he finally reached her, she was on the couch. "Ready?"

Mordecai and Margaret cuddled on her bed, still surprised as to what had just occurred. "Thank you, Mordecai." Margaret said. "Hey Margaret," Mordecai said. "Does this mean we are..." "Yes Mordecai, I am your girlfriend. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" And with that, they both fell asleep.

**Ok, so don't be all, oh that sucked you can't write something like that to save your life, because I am new to this. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating(damn you Ender Dragon), but I got bored and its 1:30 a.m. So I decided, to hell with it, I'm updating, so here I am. So, yeah. Also, as always, I accept all criticism, because you have to learn to take a bullet(not literally) if you want to be stronger, or in this case, better. I am Vengeance of One , and I'll see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, once again, an update late at night where I am anyway. So we left off with Mordecai 'staying' at Margaret's, or as BrunoMarsLover21 says it, "cuddling". Go ahead and check her stories, they are amazing. Anyways, Rigby did something to their drinks, but it somehow didn't affect Mordecai. We will see about that now. And now, a review of yesterday's episode and season 4 finale, Steak Me Amadeus, why the hell would J. G. Quintel do that? I mean, I'm sure he's seen quite a bit of people begging for them to be together, but now he basically sent them a giant middle finger in the mail. I know I won't, but that episode probably will make people stop watching the show, so they screwed us over, and they might be losing viewers for that. I might be starting another story soon, I don't know, but it'll be taking place after Steak Me Amadeus, a one-shot, of Mordecai. No spoilers :). Anyways, here we go with the next chapter.**

Margaret awoke the next morning and saw Mordecai next to her in bed. Not remembering last night's events, she instantly freaked out, waking up Mordecai with her movements. As Mordecai stretched, he saw Margaret staring at him. He yelled. "Margaret? What the hell?" As he said this, he fell off the bed. "Mordecai, I-" Margaret tried to speak, but Mordecai had already rushed towards the door. "Holy... Margaret, I'm so sorry." He said as he tried opening the door. "Mordecai, wait." He stopped, looking back at her. "What happened last night, that wasn't your fault." She said, with memories becoming much clearer. "I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't control it, like how your heart beats and you can't stop it. That wasn't your fault, but something happened that made me do it." Mordecai looked at the ground with guilt. "Margaret, I'm sorry. I knew that you were drunk, but nothing would make you stop. So I just gave in." His eyes widened as he saw the clock. "Oh crap! Margaret, we will have to talk about this later, Benson will kill me if I'm late again. I have to go now." Margaret watched him run outside the apartment and down the stairs until he was out of sight. She thought to herself, 'There was something about that drink that was weird.'

Mordecai ran all the way to the park until he saw that Benson was not supposed to show up for five more minutes. 'Good,' Mordecai thought. 'I have time to shower. I hope Rigby hasn't woken up.' Mordecai finished his shower just as he heard an alarm go off from his room. Judging from the yells he heard, the alarm clock had startled, and woke, Rigby. Mordecai stepped out of the shower and saw that Benson was walking up the stairs to there room with an irritated look on his face. As Mordecai dried himself off, he heard Benson yelling at Rigby to get up and get outside with the threat of snack bar duty. Rigby walked out of the room to see Mordecai. "Dude, where were you?" "I was out a little later than expected. I had to take Margaret home, I couldn't leave her at the bar." Mordecai said, trying not to think about the previous night's events. Benson came out of the room after Rigby. "Mordecai, where were you? You never came back." Benson said. Mordecai shrugged and said, "I came back, just a little later than expected." "You said you'd be back by 10:30, latest." Benson said while crossing his arms. "Benson, there were just some things that occurred, including a little son of a-, forget it. The thing is, I'm here now, let's just drop it, and do some work." Benson raised an eyebrow, but didn't question any further. The three of them walked outside the steps where the rest of the park crew were waiting. "Alright guys, we don't have much, surprisingly." Benson looked at his clipboard. "We still have some work, though. Muscle Man, Fives, you guys have snack bar duty. Skips, you can work on the cart. It's broken again and I wonder why." Benson and Skips both looked at Mordecai and Rigby, who pretended to be distracted by something else. "Thomas, you can work on raking the leaves. Mordecai and Rigby, you guys can get the lawn. If you guys can do those chores without summoning the randomest things, then ill let you two have the rest of the day off. Do we have a deal?" Mordecai agreed instantly while Rigby thought for a few seconds before agreeing. "Good. Now let's get our chores done, and you guys can have the rest of the day to yourselves." "Maybe Rigby can finally ask out Eileen." Muscle Man yelled to everyone. Rigby groaned. "Why me?" Mordecai responded with "Maybe because you haven't done anything. We all know you like her. Just seal the deal." They went to the shed for the mower, only to find that the mower was missing. "Dude, where's the freakin mower." "I don't know, Rigby. I was gone until midnight. How does a lawn mower just disappear?" Rigby shrugged. "Hey, why don't we ask Skips?" Mordecai shook his head. "You know what Benson said. We can't mess up. I'll just ask someone we know." Mordecai pulled out his phone and searched his contacts. 'Who do we know that is in the area?' Mordecai thought. "Rigby, what about my uncle?" Rigby thought for a second. "Isn't that the guy you killed in a bowling ball return in that story you told on halloween?" Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm serious. I'm sure he has a mower we could use. Come on. Let's get the cart.

**Ok so I decided to end it there because I'm tired now. I might be introducing an OC next chapter, but I have to think of and how this story is going to happen. So, yeah. I might update soon, I might not. Same with the One-shot. I might do it, I might not. Once again, WHY J G QUINTEL? I am probably going to spend the next few days raging about this, so I might not update actually. Sorry if this AN and the chapter is confusing, but I'm tired so that's how it is. DEAL WITH IT. So, goodbye people.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	7. YAY another Author's Note :(

**Hello people, sorry about me not updating a lot like I promised. I am getting absolutely no chances to update and if school were a person and I got in a fight with it, I would probably be in the hospital. But anyway, I will try to update in the next week or if I'm lucky, in a few days, so don't be impatient. I need more inspiration and I still need to think of an OC. I am still needing at least two so just PM me if you want yours in this story. By the way, I am actually surprised that this story got 925 views. I know it's not that good a story and I am surprised people like it, so I will continue. So yeah, expect an update soon. Btw again, I saw the summary of future Regular Show episodes, and I do NOT want Mordecai and CJ to be a couple. I'm fine if they go out, but being a couple,just. Bye-Bye Regular Show if that happens. So yeah, I'll update soon. Byeeee!**

**Vengeance of One out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I completely forgot where I left off, so that made me have to scroll for 30 minutes trying to find my story just for me to remember that I could've gone to my profile or just search it. I realised that by the time I found it, so...yeah. I now remember where we left of so I can continue. And now, a haiku of why I won't update as much: "I'm not inspired, there is never enough time, I deaded from school." There's that, but like I said earlier, I have break to write stuff. Also, I now know why I update at night a lot. :) studies show that a person is more productive at night, apparently. So that's why, I guess. Also, the season 5 starter episodes, I guess no more Margaret so lets just say, $50 for J. G. Quintel's head? Before we begin, I must say that it is very ridiculous for a 15 year-old to own Regular Show, SO I DON'T. Now,enough of my pointless ranting, on with the story! **

Mordecai sighed. As he ran from the lawnmower, he thought, 'Of course this would happen. Only Rigby could do this.' He saw Rigby sprinting towards Skips' house seeking both protection and help from the wise yeti. Mordecai and Rigby ran inside, out of breath, and saw Skips playing solitaire. "Alright. What did you guys do?" Skips asked, not even looking up. "Don't blame me. This drillbit is the reason for this." Mordecai said angrily. "Hey!" Rigby yelled. "How was I supposed to know that the mower would do that?" "What would you think would happen? Every week, it seems that we release something crazy that destroys the park. Not to mention the fact that you tried filling up the mower with gas by-" "Don't even say it." Rigby warned. Skips looked out the window, saw what Rigby had created,and rubbed his forehead. "Skips, what do we do?" Rigby asked. "Just stay here, and don't get it's attention, I know what to do, and I need time to do it." Skips said as he ran/skipped outside. "Great, Rigby. You try to fill up the mower and look what happens. Now we owe my uncle a new lawnmower. I don't understand why you can't follow simple instructions, and you wonder why Benson doesn't trust you. You do this stuff every week, it's always the same. You try to do something, you then summon something, and then the park gets trashed." Mordecai said. This angered Rigby, who said, "Well why won't you just pay attention to me so you could help me with my mistakes?! But no, instead, you are more interested in screwi-." Rigby stopped himself. "What were you going to say , Rigby?" Mordecai asked slowly. "Uhh, I was-" "I know what you were going to say. But what made you think that I did?" Rigby looked around, hoping for an answer. **(A/N:Language and violence gets bad until next AN in this chapter)** "RIGBY," Mordecai yelled. "What. The fuck. Did you do?" Rigby sighed. "Mordecai," he said in a small voice. "There is a small chance that I, well, might of sneaked some drugs into Margaret's drink." Mordecai stared in complete anger and disbelief. "So you are the reason that I pretty much fucked up my relationship with Margaret? Why the fuck would you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" Mordecai's anger built up as he said this. He then punched Rigby as hard as he could, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall, putting a crack on it. "You better stay the fuck away from me, Rigby. This friendship is over." At that moment, Skips walked in carrying the empty frame of a lawnmower. He was about to say something when he saw Rigby lying on the floor with blood dripping out of his nose and tears falling out of his eyes. Skips looked at Mordecai and saw how enraged he was, and decided not to press the issue. Mordecai stormed out of Skips' place and chose to go for a walk around the park. He held his phone up, and looked at the pictures him and Rigby had taken over the years. The Fist Pump concert. The time they beat GBF at Broken Bones. Them with Margaret and Eileen when they went camping. As he saw this pictures and relived the memories, he remembered what Rigby had done, and he pressed the corner button. He scrolled down the menu to the magical word: Delete. He chose it, and the menu popped up and asked if he wanted to delete the picture. Fist Pump. Delete. Camping Trip. He scrolled down again and chose "crop". He cropped Rigby out of the picture and saved it. He continued to delete all of the pictures with Rigby in it, occasionally cropping him out a few times, until he found a picture. The first one they took, when they started their jobs at the park. Mordecai smiled as he remembered how ridiculous even the normal things can escalate, and fairly quickly at that. He hated to get rid of such strong memories, but what Rigby did was too much for anyone to remain friends him. Mordecai deleted the picture, and continued his walk.

Rigby walked out of Skips' house with a tissue in his nose, stopping his bleeding. It was getting dark, quickly. He walked back to the house, wishing that he hadn't pulled that stunt. Rigby climbed on his trampoline and saw Mordecai fast asleep. 'Why did I have to be such an ass?' "I'm sorry, Mordecai." He whispered softly before falling asleep.

Rigby awoke to see Mordecai standing over him. "Hey Morde-" "Don't. I told you I don't want to see you near me. Go play video games or something. I gotta finish." "Finish wha-" Rigby stopped and looked behind Mordecai to see two small bags almost full. "Where are you going?" "I'm not going to stay here and share a room with you, Rigby. I'll still work here, but not with you." "Mordecai wai-" "Goodbye." Mordecai walked out of the house and took the golf cart. He drove away, leaving Rigby alone. Rigby sighed and went for a walk. He walked out of the park and continued to walk around the city. He passed the coffee shop, to see Mordecai talking to Margaret. Margaret looked up at Rigby, glared, and turned away. Rigby knew that Mordecai had told her what he had done. He sighed, now knowing that he has now lost two friends. He continued his walk, not paying attention where he was going. He found himself in a dark alley, with trash everywhere and a few cats. He turned to leave but heard a voice from right behind him. "Hey" the voice spoke. "What are you doing here?" Rigby saw a chameleon sitting on a fence. "Sorry, man. I was just taking a walk and I wasn't paying attention." "You'd best be careful in this area of town. Most gang members hide in these areas." Rigby slowly backed away. He took a closer look at the chameleon and saw he had eyes not like a chameleon's, but a panther's. Rigby then turned and ran from the alley. 'Geez.' Rigby thought. ' "Be carful in this area of town" he said. I know where I am.' Rigby saw himself in another alley and mentally facepalmed himself. 'How do I do this?' "How do you do this?" A voice spoke. Rigby heard and realised he had said that out loud. "It's this fuckin simple. You just waltz into whatever area you feel like, and not give a shit." Rigby saw a man who had a switchblade drawn. "Now ya got three fuckin seconds to explain and leave." Rigby tried to form words, but couldn't due to the fact that the man was getting closer and that he was cornered. "3." Rigby tried again and again to talk, but no words came out. "2." Rigby cowered back as the man held the switchblade to his throat. "1." Rigby closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to cut him. He heard a gunshot and the man yell in pain. He opened his eyes to see the chameleon pointing a strange looking revolver at the man, who now had a hole in his left hand. The chameleon grabbed Rigby and pulled him out of the alley. "T-thanks." Rigby stuttered. "I warned you to stay out of this area. I didn't want to waste a bullet, but I knew you would get into trouble." Rigby looked at the revolver and saw that the metal was engraved with strange designs on it. The chameleon held out a hand to Rigby. "The name's John." "I'm Rigby. Could I see that gun you had?" John nodded and pulled it out again. Rigby saw a lot of different designs on the gun, along with a switch on it that had three different settings. "What's that switch do?" John saw what he was pointing at. "It gives you three different settings." John explained. "You could fire one shot at a time, or move the switch forward, and it fires two at once. If you move it backwards it puts the safety on. That is why it is bigger than a normal handgun. I have another similar to it, although it fires like a normal pistol, with a clip." John pulled out another pistol. Rigby just stared at the engraved marks and design on the guns. "Anyways," John said. "I better be off. Do you know how to get back? You look like you walked a long distance." Rigby thought before responding. "Do you know where The Park is?" "East Pines?" John asked. "Oh god, please no. Maellard Park. The other one." Rigby said. John nodded, and motioned for Rigby to follow. He led him back to the alley where they met. John pressed a button on his wristwatch and a garage door opened, to reveal a Spyker C12 Zagato. "Get in." John said. Rigby said nothing and stared in disbelief at the car he would be getting a ride in. They rode in silence, until they reached the park. "Hey." Rigby turned. "Here. If anyone messes with you, just press the green button. It'll alert anyone of my friends in the area." John handed him a wristwatch. "Thanks John. For everything." John nodded at him before driving away. "RIGBY!" Benson yelled. 'Aww crap.' Rigby thought. 'I forgot to tell Benson.' "RIGBY! Where the hell is Mordecai?" "Didn't Mordecai tell you? He moved out." Benson just sighed. "Look, I don't care where he is as long as he is still going to work here tomorrow. You guys have a lot to do." "Okay Benson."

"Finally," Mordecai said. "A place of my own. No one to tell me what to do." 'Alright' Mordecai thought. 'I got my handheld games, my phone, a small tv, and my bed.' "Looks like I'm done moving." He said. He thought about what happened earlier at the coffee shop. He finally talked to Margaret about the 'incident', and now they were officially dating. 'And no more Rigby to mess up and get me blamed.' He stood back and admired his new apartment. It was small, but suitable for him. It was near the park, and the coffee shop as well, so he could visit more often. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" He said. "Is this Mordecai?" A female voice spoken into the phone. "Yeah." Mordecai replied. "Who is this?" The person said, "This is Emily." Mordecai gasped.

**Yay! I updated. Finally. Now that that is out of the way, I can sleep. Thank you TheBARHalofan197 and PopsShows23 for the OCs and TheBAR again, along with Roy Taliafarro, for the reviews. Thank you guys for reviewing, it helps me stay motivated to know that people want this story to continue. So yay, I will update again, hopefully sooner, but anything could happen. *cough* Wither *cough*. So yeah, I will attempt to update soon.**

**Ave Atque Vale**

**(Hail and Farewell)**

**Vengeance of One out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, a few things before we begin. One, I completely forgot about updating, and my deadline. Basically if you know me in real life, you'd know to not trust me with a single promise because I likely will not keep it. Two, if you read the little one-shot I did, then you'll know that I turned 16 as of the 17th. Happy B-day to me. On another note, I don't know if that one-shot I did was very good. I might delete it. I don't know. I do not know if I'll do more until this story is finish, but if you do want me to do another, just PM me with a small summary that I could expand around. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

"Is this by any chance Mordecai Quintel?" The voice asked. "You are speaking to him. Who is this?" Mordecai said. It was a moment before Mordecai got an answer. "This is Emily." The voice said. Mordecai gasped. "Emily? Emily Quintel? Is that you?" Emily laughed. "It's nice to hear from you again, Mordecai. How has my favourite and only brother been doing?" Mordecai laughed before replying. "Not bad, Em. How have you been the last 5 years?" "Using nicknames now, huh? I've been pretty good, Mordo. I actually called you because I have some news." "What is it?" Mordecai asked. "I'm moving back to Twin Peaks." "Really? Are Mom and Dad coming with you too?" "They are! They're going to stay in a hotel for awhile until they can find an available house." Mordecai thought for awhile. "Wait. What about you? Where are you going to live?" Even if Mordecai couldn't see Emily, he knew that she was rolling her eyes. "With them, obviously. I don't have enough to buy my own place yet, so they said that they'd let me stay with them until I got a decent job." "What if you lived with me?" He said without thinking. Emily was silent on the on the other line. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." "It's fine, I won't care." Mordecai replied. "Wait, don't you live at that park? I thought they didn't accept house guests." Mordecai began to tell her about what Rigby had done and everything else that had happened. Emily was shocked. "Wow. So a lawnmower really came to life with weeds and dead grass for limbs? And it tried to kill you?" Mordecai facepalmed. "That's not th- whatever. The point is, I don't live in the Park House anymore. So you can stay here." "Thanks Mordo! I'll tell Mom and Dad right now." "Alright Em. See ya soon." "Bye!" Mordecai hung up and thought about the fight he had with his father. Memories came flooding into his head. _'Art school? I thought we had an agreement, you were going to become a lawyer, not some shi-" "Johnathan! Not in front of Emily!" Mordecai's anger grew. "You don't control my future, Dad! I couldn't care less about being a lawyer!" "You listen here boy, you are going to law school or you will never set foot in this house again." "FINE! I don't care that you're kicking me out, I control what future I want, not you!" Mordecai walked out the door and climbed in his car, all bags packed. As he walked out, he could hear his mother yelling.'_ As he snapped back into reality, he heard his doorbell ring. He opened his door to reveal Benson standing with an envelope. "Benson What are you doing here?" "Skips told me what happened, so I came here." "I'm not going to talk about it," Mordecai said darkly. "And how did he know what happened?" Benson shrugged. "He knows everything, remember?" "Huh. Well how did you know where I live now?" Benson held up the envelope. "That's one of the the reasons I came here. First of all, you left these papers on the table." He held them up. "Second of all, I came to tell you that I'm giving you a raise." Mordecai's jaw dropped. "A raise? Why?" "Well, I know that you will need a little extra money to be able to pay rent here instead of at the park. Enjoy." With that, Benson left. Mordecai thought about what had just happened. His watch beeped and he saw that it was 7:00. Time to go Back to work. Mordecai walked to the park. He wished he still had his car from when he was 18. Sure, it was a piece of junk, but it got the job done. He went into the house to find Benson. There was one thing Mordecai didn't ask. He went up the stairs to Benson's office. "Benson?" Benson turned around. "I'm busy, what do you need?" "I forgot to ask you something." He paused. "Can I not be paired with Rigby for our chores anymore?" Benson looked up at Mordecai. "You can be damn sure that you will not work with Rigby anymore. I understand why you would want to, and we both know that you get a lot more work done with no Rigby dragging you down. Don't worry, you won't be paired with him." "Thanks Benson." Mordecai went down the stairs and saw Rigby eating out of the fridge. Rigby turned, saw Mordecai, and started to greet him. "Hey Mord-" "Don't even start." Mordecai cut him off and walked outside. He went back to his apartment and saw a note on his door. It said: "I came by, and no one was home. Call me as soon as you get back. -Emily" Mordecai pulled out his phone and dialed Emily's number while unlocking the door. He spoke to her for a few minutes before calling it a day. He went to his bedroom, collapsed on his bed, and quickly fell asleep.

**Yeah, sorry for the rushed ending and the long wait, but I'm tired of school and not sleeping, so sorry if it sucks. By the way, i might Update my bio soon. Haven't played Minecraft in awhile, though. Be a shame if someone were to...start playing again... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**-VoO out!**


	10. No Updates For Awhile

**Hey, this is Vengeance of One's sister. Ok, this sucks. There won't be any updates for awhile because he was in a car accident yesterday, and he broke an arm and two fingers. Ow. So, no updating on his story for awhile. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, finally I am updating. A few things again, if you want, you can read this, doesn't really matter to me. First of all, I am SO SORRY that I didn't update for about a month. My brother, Aaron, decided to try Internet games and my computer got a virus, so now I need a new computer. Just to spite me, it turns out that my arm was fractured, just so it could go along with my other injuries (thank you for that, universe), so typing this with one hand was absolute hell. Second of all, Rigby may not have that many appearances for a while, I still have stuff to plan. Third of all, staying home from school is BORING. Like, all of your life, you want to stay home. Then when you can, it sucks. Funny how that works. Thankfully it gives me planning time. Anyways, I have found amusement, thank you Achievement Hunter, and if you don't know who they are, look them up on YouTube, they are awesome. Last but not least, this story may be boring for awhile, it won't be "exciting" and stuff like that, not for awhile. So as I post another late night update from an iPhone, here we go! BTW I enjoy HIMYM very much, season 9 is awesome. I don't own it, though. Or Regular Show. Or anything famous like that. Or anything in particular.**

Mordecai returned from the park early to wait for his sister. She said, on the previous night, that she would arrive at about 8:30 p.m. Seeing as he had about three hours left, Mordecai sat on his couch and turned on his T.V. He scrolled through his channels before stopping at a show he had never heard of. 'How I Met Your Mother?' He thought. 'I wonder what that is about.' He chose the channel and began to watch.

Three hours later, there was a knock at his door. Mordecai paused the show and walked to answer the door. "Hey Mordecai!" Emily said/yelled. "Hey Emily, it's nice to see you again." Mordecai noticed only one small suitcase next to her. "Do you have everything? Is there anything else you need to get?" Emily shook her head. "This is everything. I don't really have much, just some clothes, a toothbrush, just stuff I'll need. What were you watching?" She asked, nodding at the paused T.V. "Oops. Forgot that was on. It's a show called 'How I Met Your Mother'." Mordecai said. "What's it about?" Emily asked. "Well, it's about this architect named Ted Mosby..." **(A/N:just imagine his voice fading out)**

"What time is it?" Mordecai looked at the clock. "3 a.m." Emily stared, bewildered. "Did we seriously watch this show for 6 hours straight?" Mordecai stared back. "I-I think so." Emily looked at the ground. "Well, uh, I think we should sleep now. It's, kinda three hours before we should be waking up." Mordecai said. "I think that would be a good thing to do." Emily agreed. They went to their respective beds and fell asleep.

Mordecai woke up early, surprising him because of how long they had stayed up. He quickly got up and got himself ready for his day. He was all prepared to go to the park when he saw his calendar, and saw that it was his day off. He groaned, slumped back to his room, and plopped face down on his bed.

His eyes opened once again. It was noon. Finally, a suitable time to wake up. As Mordecai got himself out of bed, once again, he walked out to his kitchen to see Emily drinking coffee. "When did you get up?" Mordecai asked. "About 15 minutes ago. That's the last time I ever stay up." Emily said. Mordecai chuckled. "Well it's my day off today, so I'm free. What do you want to do?" Emily thought for a moment. "Isn't the fair in town this week?" Mordecai scrunched his brow as he tried to remember what a flyer said. "Only one way to find out." They walked out of the apartment building and got to Mordecai's car, to see that Margaret was jogging. "Hey Margaret!" Margaret stopped. "Hey Mordecai. Who's this?" Margaret gestured towards Emily. "Oh! Margaret, this is Emily, my younger sister. Emily, this is Margaret, my girlfriend." They both shook hands. "Nice to meet you." They said in unison. "So, I take it you'll be my sister-in-law?" Emily joked. Mordecai's eyes went wide as he fell to the ground, while Emily and Margaret laughed. "Anyways, Margaret," Emily said. "We're going to the fair right now, to see if it's open. Wanna come?" "Sure! I just need to change into different clothes." Mordecai groaned and rubbed his head as he got off the ground. "Alright, first Margaret's place, then the fair." "Shotgun!" Emily yelled.

Mordecai, Emily, and Margaret arrived at the fair grounds to see that it was in fact open, and not too crowded as well. Mordecai walked over to the ticket booth and bought three adult tickets. He walked back to where Margaret and Emily were waiting. "Alright, I got us full day tickets. These get us infinite rides, 5 free games each, and a free meal. What should we go on first?" Margaret and Emily shared a look and said, "The Blast-Off." The Blast-Off was a dinky little free fall ride that went about 150 feet up, and did several smaller falls after the big one. They scanned their wristbands and got their seats, all facing the opposite side of the sun**(A/N: I know this is smart because I made a mistake by getting the sun side. I wouldn't recommend choosing the side with the sun.)**. The lap bars came down, and the car began its ascent. Mordecai waited until they reached the top to say,"Guys, when we start going down, look straight up." They both nodded, and looked up just as the ride began to descend, quickly. Mordecai felt something coming out of his shirt pocket,**(he's wearing a shirt just because, deal with it.)** and saw that his shirt pocket undid itself, and his phone was now falling off. "No!" Mordecai yelled as his phone tumbled out of the car and smashed on the ground, clearly in pieces. 'Dammit. Now I'm gonna have to waste another $200 I don't need to waste.' He thought as he picked up the shattered remains of his phone. "Well, that's a total bust. What ride now?" "Actually, Mordecai, I think we should try the games. Some of them look fun!" Margaret said. "I agree." Emily said. She looked at a game nearby. "Bet you 5 bucks you can't get the large prize." She said to Mordecai. "Psh. That game is easy. Anyone could do it. Mordecai said as he walked over to it. He scanned his wristband and received 3 rings. "Now," the carnie said. "All ya gotta do is get at least one ring on a bottle for a small prize. 2 rings for a medium, and 4 for a large. Blue bottles are normal, red ones give ya two extra rings, and white ones end your game. Got all that?" Mordecai nodded, picked up a ring and tossed it. It bounced of two bottles before settling on a blue bottle. Margaret cheered, while Emily shook her head and said,"That was all luck. The wind caught it." Mordecai smirked and tossed his second ring, which landed on a blue bottle, without any bouncing. Mordecai looked back at Emily, who was still unimpressed. Margaret, however, was leaning towards Mordecai winning. Mordecai located the only red bottle, in the far corner. He aimed slightly above, and threw it. The ring bounced several times, almost stopping on the surrounding white rings, until it finally circled and stopped, on the red bottle. Emily was starting to get worried, as she knew that she may lose five dollars. Mordecai got two more rings from the carnie, who was busy hitting on the woman in the booth next to his. Mordecai made a quick decision after seeing the fear in his sister's eyes. "Hey Emily," he said. "How about we make this even better? How about I throw these two rings at once, as an all or nothing bet?" Emily considered this and quickly agreed to these terms. Mordecai lined up the two rings and his shot, and threw the rings...

a little too hard. One bounced off a bottle and went straight towards the carnie's head, while the other ricocheted off the other ring and broke the carnie's glass of water. Mordecai saw this and reacted quickly. "Uhh, maybe we should go somewhere else, you know, before we kill someone, or get killed." The girls muttered in agreement before they sprinted off in the opposite direction. "Guess what," Emily said, breathing heavily. "You owe me five bucks when we get home." Mordecai sighed. "I shouldn't of tried that." Margaret kissed Mordecai on the cheek. "It's ok, you tried your hardest. You still got a medium prize out of it." Mordecai's eyes widened. "I may have forgotten to get the prize. I don't think we should go back though. Oh well. What next?"

Mordecai and Emily walked into their apartment, and collapsed on the couch. "Ok. I think that was enough walking for today." Mordecai said. "Dibs on sleeping here!" Emily yelled. "Dammit!" Mordecai said. "Oh well. You choose whatever you want to watch, because I don't really care. I'll see if I can find some food to cook." Emily grabbed the remote and went to the guide. "Do you have Walking Dead saved?" She called. "Yeah, check the recordings. You are at season 4, right?" Mordecai said. "Yeah, I just started." She put it on as Mordecai sat down, with some sandwiches on a plate. They then began to watch and eat.

**There you go. I updated. Sorry about the rushed ending, I'm practically running on fumes here, this early in the school year and we already have benchmarks. Really school? Anyways, next chapter might include more of Rigby and John, like I said, I do and don't know where I'm going, but I'll figure it out. So yay, thank you Aaron for the virus, coolmath games is a big no-no for my computer, but apparently he cannot follow rules. Updates will be sooner than a damn month if I can get another computer within the week, there's a sale at my local Best Buy(yay! Wind Waker Wii U for the win!) so hopefully I can get another one soon. Peace.**

**-Vengeance of One**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yaay! Update! Let me start off by thanking you guys for the support for this story and everything, I am really thankful that you guys enjoy it. I am pleased to announce that this story has acquired almost 2,500 views and 907 visitors. I am actually proud of myself for continuously working on this project for almost 4 months now. That's actually a record, most I've ever done is 3 months. I will, starting now, start doing stuff, like an A.M.Q, or Ask Me Questions. Basically, all you have to do is ask me a question in the review section and I guarantee you I will answer every single one. It can be about me, the story, anything. Just don't take advantage of that. I will also be putting little hints of future events, or at least try to. So for this chapter, like I promised, will have more Rigby and John, and it will include Mordecai and his sister. BTW The Walking Dead Season four is AMAZING. Also HIMYM Season nine is too. So, a late night update, I update while listening to Suburban Legends(look them up, the older ones from 2005 back) so that inspired me to write. Here we go!**

2 Months Later

"Are you serious?" Rigby yelled. John nodded. "Doesn't get anymore serious. It's my part-time." Rigby continued to fantasize about John's offer. "But...what about my current job? I can't have two." "Dude, just quit. You said you're best friend was the only reason you still worked here, and now look at him. Trust me, I knew someone like your boss, and he fired my cousin just because he didn't 'appear' to be working." Rigby thought about that. He shook his head. "I'm gonna to do it. Tomorrow, after payday, I'm gonna quit." John nodded at him and checked his phone, which had vibrated. "I gotta go. Make sure you don't forget." "See ya." Rigby watched him leave. 'Wow,' he thought to himself. 'Working in a gun store. Imagine that.'

Emily was starting to get worried. Everywhere she looked was corn. The flare gun she had was not working, so she could not signal for Mordecai. He was likely either at the end or on the other side of the maze.**(A/N: I know this, I went to one last Saturday night, and they gave us flare guns. My brother and sister did get lost, though.)** She looked around some more, looking for any sign of her brother. It was almost an hour before she gave up. She then bit her lip, pointed the flare gun in the air, and fired. The flare shot, and soon exploded in blue light. Emily blinked away tears. Finally, after two hours she would get out of this hellhole. The light of the flare soon faded, and the area around her was dark. She heard voices coming from her left and hurried in that direction. When she slowed down and listened to the voices, she recognized one as Mordecai's, and started shouting through the walls of corn. Mordecai heard her voice and began making his way straight through the corn. Instantly she heard a yell of disapproval. "Hey! You can't do that!" Mordecai stopped moving and spoke. "Dude, my sister's been alone for the past two ours, leave me alone. Besides, it's the last day of this thing." Mordecai finished getting through the corn and sprinted straight for Emily. "Mordecai! Where were you?" Mordecai chuckled. I was on the opposite side of the maze. Kind of surprising, how far just going left will take you." One of the workers began shuffling his feet. "You know, maybe we should get out of here." He said nervously. "Why do you-" The ground began rumbling, and a large figure emerged from it, not fifty feet from where they were standing. "You have disrupted my cornfield." It bellowed. "Now perish." It charged them. The small group all screamed, and began to run.

"Hey Benson?" Rigby knocked on his boss's office door. "What do you want?" Benson said. "I need to talk to you about something."Rigby said, his fingers sweating. "If its about Mordecai, forget it. He told me not to tell you anything, and I respect promises." "Don't worry, it's not." Benson shook his head. "Then what is it?" "Uh," Rigby took a deep breath. "I'm...quitting?" Benson didn't look surprised. "I'm sorry, what was that?" "I-I'm quitting. I don't want to work here anymore." Benson blinked. "Well, I'm honestly not really surprised, and I expected this. I overheard your conversation with that guy you brought. I would've had to fire you anyway. You know the rules:No guests allowed." Rigby listened to everything his now former boss said. "I know Benson. I just wanna let you know, I'm sorry for being a dick and all that." Benson smiled. "Apology accepted, Rigby. Now go pursue your dream job." Rigby looked confused. "What makes you think-" "Don't think that PEEPS is gone for good, Rigby." Benson said that with a serious face. They both started laughing after he finished. "Okay, but seriously, don't mention him. I'm still traumatized." "Understood. Now leave before I call the cops." "You got it." Rigby walked out of the house and pressed the second button on his watch. A holographic image of John soon popped out. "Rigby, did you do it?" Rigby nodded. "I'm on my way right now." "You may want to hurry. This guy is bringing in a flamethrower and it's gonna be gone quickly." Rigby gasped and began running on all fours.

Mordecai and Emily woke up covered in dirt. Emily groaned and rubbed her head. "What the hell just happened?" Mordecai looked over and saw one of the workers holding a fire hose. "It was just dirt. You spray it's legs down, it'll be mud, and mud isn't gonna hold together as well as solid dirt." "Hm." Mordecai looked at Emily. "Well today was a total bust." Emily smiled. "Not really. I got to see those weird things that happen at your park today, so it wasn't ENTIRELY bad." Mordecai laughed and got to his feet. "C'mon. Let's go get cleaned up."

**Sorry about the rushed ending. I'm tired, I want to sleep, because I sadly have to go back to school now, so that sucks. That's 2 months and a test I have to make up. Oh well. Like I said at the top, ask me anything you want, just don't go over the top with the questions, and leave it in the reviews. Also leave some feedback on how you think the story is, as it'll be told in two parts: one in Mordecai's story and the other in Rigby's, and they both occur somewhat at the same time. Anyways, yay, 2,500 views, 907 visitors, yay me. Bye!**

**-VoO out!**


End file.
